Fholtarr Thunderblood IV
Biography This is the story of Fholtarr Thunderblood IV, the current heir to the title of Thunderlord. Jharuul, born and raised Fholtarr Thunderblood grew up in the richest district in all of the city of, Jharuul, the city of the noble chromatic dragonborn, at the center of the Thunderblood quarter. Being born into the Thunderblood clan, and the main bloodline of the clan at that, he was foretold to become a grand sorcerer and a gifted one at least. At a young age, Fholtarr's interest in books and all things lore-related became his drive. He spent countless hours rummaging through his (yes, he has his own library, get over it) grandiose library, with the help of his tutors. The Blood Destined to become the sorcerer supreme of his clan, Siltharr, the current Chief of the Thunderblood clan, was determined to awaken Fholtarr's powers at a young age. When Fholtarr was merely two years of age, he cast his first spell. Through his readings, Fholtarr learnt of the mystical arcane ways of Wizardry, secretly experimenting with Arcane magic not from his blood, but through reading of spells and disciplined trial and error. He hid this wizardrous behaviour successfully for almost a decade, learning the ways of the wizards. When his teacher and uncle, Thrivakk Thunderblood, found out, he helped him keep it a secret from Siltharr. Thrivakk had great sympathy for his nephew, and brought in scrolls, exotic books of lore and secret tutors for Fholtarr, so he could perfect his skills and noone could notice. The Rite of Thunder After perfecting his use of lightning and thunder, Fholtarr was ready for the sacred Rite of Thunder, a ritual for the heir of Thunder. A week before this occured, his sister, Raishan, discovered his secret during a session with Thrivakk. She immediately told Siltharr, and Fholtarr was to spend three days in a Storm cell. A storm cell is a room that is magically sealed. No other magic than the electrified walls can exist in there, and the prisoner is locked in there for a maximum of one week at a time. Siltharr and Fholtarr quickly came to an agreement, with Siltharr reluctantly abiding to Fholtarr's arcane ways. During his Rite, the current Thunderlord must perform a difficult and painful ritual with the recipient. A sacred Lightningblade is used to make a bolt of lightning creep down the arm of the ritualtaker. Fholtarr's was especially painful, because even though he had the right blood, the magic can sense whether it is natural magic or learnt magic that is being used. For an excruciating hour, the lightning formed on his body. Mishann, Fholtarr's mother, took care of him the following week. He had been made into an Heir of Lightning, as the Thunderblood's call it. Illegal Love and Long Travels The year after becoming the Heir of Lightning, Jharuul, and specifically the quarter of Thunder, had royalty from the high-elven kingdom visit. Among the royals, ambassadors and entourage, were the ambassadors daughter, Ielenia Amastasia. Fholtarr quickly became interested in her, and they would set up secret meetings, sharing stories and magic from each of their places in the world. A secret and, in the eyes of Jharuul, illegal relationship began sprouting between them. As the weeks of their visit went by, Fholtarr and Ielenia grew closer and closer, but at the day of departure, they shared their first kiss, and would henceforth have a connection between them, and a still to this day ongoing writing of letters. Fholtarr grew weary of missing his loved one, but also bored from administrative work and practicing with the masters Thrivakk sent him. He began researching the history of Jharuul, their draconic nature and the magic that runs in their blood. As a wizard, Fholtarr studied hard, even though he didn't have to, to become a brilliant spellcaster. He started to realize, that his people were locking away all of their magical secrets, their extreme beliefs of magical inheritance seeped through his mind, and overwhelmed him. He saw nothing but arrogance and xenophobia, when reading of their seclusive ways of living. Fholtarr called his father, Siltharr, to a private meeting, discussing how wrong their way of life was, keeping all of their knowledge hidden away, instead of sharing it with the world, opening up and making alliances. Siltharr became furious. The two of them would begin to argue at the top of their lungs for hours, before coming to an agreement to disagree. Siltharr has a hard time recalling this day, for their agreement involved sending his only son and heir away, to master his magics even further and to advocate for Jharuul. Fholtarr spent two years in Mithindel with Ielenia and learning from elvish masters, sharing arcane knowledge and starting to become a hardy adventurer, despite his slimmer dragonborn build. After studying their culture, language and becoming friendly with the Amastasia family and receiving his signature mithril staff as a gift from his (almost) family in-law, Fholtarr continued his journey to seek out arcane secrets and knowledge to bring home and convince his folk to open the mighty gates of Jharuul. Joining the group In his travels on the road, Fholtarr would adorn a simple, brown robe, covering his finer clothing and armor. He went south to search for the wizard Kanilm Foheen, ending up in Kavaad at the palace, meeting a peasant his father had mentioned once or twice, Eknoron Zerevil and a remarkable group of bold adventurers, who obviously didn't know what they were doing, so Fholtarr, of course, had to help them, aiding with his diplomacy and vast intellect. The rest is history as we know it. Category:Player Characters